


Together

by Emilita



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilita/pseuds/Emilita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Tara and Oz did talk in New Moon Rising? What if things were different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

"You smell like her. She's all over you, you know that?"

Tara froze. "I can't," she tried, "I can't talk about th-that."

"But there's something to talk about," Oz interrupted. As Tara turned and tried to leave, the shock hit him full on and he stared after the mousy woman. "She's ... involved? But she said --"

"I-I have to g-g-go," Tara stammered, but Oz didn't seem to hear her.

"We talked all night and she never said anything. Nothing. I -- Stop!" Oz was shaking with emotion, eyes wild as Tara stared at him in terror. "Is she in love with you? Talk to me! What is ... what ..."

Tara was not a brave person. She saw the beginnings of Oz's transformation, and every fiber of her being screamed at her to run. But Willow still had feelings for Oz, Tara knew that -- and she had to do something. She couldn't just leave him like this, and so Tara did the bravest thing she had ever done.

She reached out and grasped Oz's furry hand.

"Oz -- calm down." Tara was impressed that she managed to get that out without stuttering, because she felt like she was about to die from fear. "Calm down, for -- for W-Willow." She was taking a risk; mentioning Willow might push him the rest of the way over the edge. "Calm down and we'll t-talk. I kn-know that Willow st-still has f-feelings for y-you. Just b-breathe."

Miraculously, Oz did calm down. Slowly, the change receded and left a very confused and hurt looking young redheaded man.

"We'll talk," Oz said with careful composure. He had not been expecting to _ever_ transform again, and his near miss had rattled him just as much as finding out that Willow was involved with this woman, especially after the night before. "Let's get coffee and start there?"

Tara nodded nervously. "Coffee, and t-talk. I know we b-both just want W-Willow to be ha-happy."

 

***

Willow stared at the two people in front of her -- the two people who held her heart. She was not at all certain how she had wound up here, nor how she was supposed to react to this. It seemed like a dream, a naughty dream that she would wake up from feeling all guilty about.

"You want  _what_?" she asked, clearly disbelieving.

"To sh-share you," Tara said nervously. Oddly, she seemed to be almost clinging to Oz's side, the same way that she frequently held to Willow's. "There's n-no reason that you should have to ch-choose, not when we b-both love you, and b-both just want you to b-be happy."

For a long moment, Willow just stared. There was  _no_ way that this was not a dream. She couldn't be sitting here with Oz and Tara saying that they wanted to  _share_ her. "This is a dream," she said finally. "A very -- uh, naughty dream."

"It's not," Oz assured her with a smile for the blush that mirrored the one on Tara's cheeks. "And we wouldn't exactly be sharing you -- it's more we'd  _all_ be together, instead of someone getting shut out. Tara and I don't know each other yet, but we're willing to try for you. We both love you."

If it was a dream, Willow never wanted to wake up.

 


End file.
